Sailor moon Chibis!
by Micha-Kou
Summary: If you have spare time PLEASE read this! and respond...
1. the future is now

Introduction (Usagi):_It is summer and after a long, long, wait_ _finally all the battles are over, with the bad guys gone shouldn't we have some sort of celebration? We could invite the Outer Senshi and the Starlights too! I can't wait to tell the others! Let's out the books and instead throw a party! _

**Sailor Moon Chibis Episode 1**

_"The Future is Now"_

"WHAT!!" Usagi screamed "You're leaving!"

It was a month after defeating Sailor Galaxia and Chibiusa was annocing that she planned to go back to the future at the girls study session at the temple. There weren't any test's coming up because it was Summer Vacation, but Ami said they(The Inners) should be prepared. They listened to her. 

"Calm down Usagi!" Chibiusa said. "I only meant that I'm going back for a visit to the future for a visit! I'm coming back! My training isn't done!"

"Duh Usagi-chan! Let the girl finish! Don't jump to conclusions!" Rei yelled with her hand to her own forehead.

"Now don't start you two." urged Minako.

"Start what?" The two girls replied in unison.

"Is Diana going too?" Luna asked Chibiusa with a worried sound.

"Nope, I'm staying here." Diana squeaked, jumping from Chibiusa's hair. 

"Good!" Artimis said. "Diana's training has barely begun!"

"Diana's training?" Ami asked, because she hated not knowing things. (her IQ is 300 after all)

"We decided since Chibiusa is training to be a Sailor Senshi, why not train Diana to be her Advisor at the same time? We certainly can't be around Chibiusa all the time because it's Diana's duty!" Luna regally replied.

"That's true." Makoto said. (Who had previously been doodling on the side of her notebook.)

"When are you leaving Chibiusa-chan?" Usagi asked. Drifting back to the original subject.

" Well I thought today would be good."

"TODAY! That's so soon!"

" The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back." Chibiusa said. With that she drew out the time key and said the magic words that brought her to her own time.

There was a big flash of pink smoke. The Inners said their goodbyes.

"I told Mamo-chan already Usagi-chan!" Chibiusa yelled as she disappeared into the pink smoke.

"I wonder how long she'll be gone." Makoto stated. After the pink smoke was completely gone.

"Knowing her, not too long." Usagi answered showing no fear that she wouldn't come back.

" How will we train Chibiusa-chan when she gets back? Since all the battles are over, we can't teach her with the real thing." Minako realized and spoke her thoughts out loud. 

"Well, that's a good question!" Ami stated.

"Maybe Mamo-chan can tell us!" Usagi said reaching for the phone.

"Not a chance! You just want to call him! Chibiusa-chan knew that too. That's most likely the reason she told him before she told us!" Rei yelled hitting Usagi's hand out of the way.

"I'll call him if you really mean it Usagi-chan." Minako laughed as she started to dial Mamoru's number. 

"Chibiusa-chan is a good kid; she fights hard and has Usagi-chan's loyalty."Ami said, remembering the fight with the Death Busters. (Chibiusa's loyalty to Hotaru)

"But Mamoru-san's wisdom," Rei reminded her, remembering the fight with Dead Moon Circus. (Chibiusa reciting what she learned from Helios)

"Unfortunately, she learned Usagi-chan's bad habits when she came here." Makoto thought out loud.

"Hey! Mako-chan!" Usagi yelled across the table.

"Ok...now.... no.... good idea...bye!" Minako said over the phone. " Mamoru-san's coming over right now. He has a great idea. It will require some work but it will be worth it." She said smiling as she turned to the girls.

" What's the idea?" Makoto asked.

" Spit it out Minako-chan!" Artimis said.

"Well... he thinks the best way to teach Chibiusa-chan is to review all the battles we went through."

" What's so good about that Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

" Chibiusa-chan won't just sit here as we discuss past hardships." Luna reminded her.

"No no no! I didn't finish!"Minako yelled as she waved her arms around." It's not just a re..."

There was a knock on the temple door.

"Grandpa or..."Rei started to say.

"You told us that everyone else was out of town for the whole summer vacation Rei-chan. You were complaining about it earlier." Usagi reminded.

"Right! I forgot!" Rei shouted as she dashed out of the room and to the door.

"It's probably Mamoru-san." Minako said. _won't they be surprised when _He_ tells them what's going on!_

" Here's Mamoru-san!" Rei announced when she and Mamoru walked into the room.

"Are you girls ready for my idea?" Mamoru said as he kneeled down in the space between Rei and Usagi.

"Of course we are Momo-chan!" Usagi said leaning her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Ok Usako. I think the best way to teach Chibiusa-chan on how to be a Sailor Senshi is to teach her about the past battles. I know Chibiusa-chan isn't going to sit still and listen to us go on and on so I have decided to make a proposal. Why not throw a party to celebrate all the battles being over? We can invite the Outers and the Starlights too. Then we'll just slip into the subject of the battles. Chibiusa-chan will learn without knowing it." 

" The only problem is finding the Starlights and Outers, and then convincing them to come." Minako added.

"We don't exactly need to invite them. I mean, everyone here has been in more battles with Sailor Moon than any of them have. Plus we were in every battle that Chibiusa-chan needs to know about." Makoto said. (who wasn't thrilled with the idea of inviting the Outers, or Starlights for that case to the party) 

" Yes we do! and I know what to do! We can find Setsuna-san in the Phone Book because she has the highest chance of being in that. With her, we can find the Outers. With her power over time and space we can get to the Starlights too!!" Usagi protested.

" But what if she isn't in the phone book. I mean, she is usually around Haruka-san and Michiru-san right? Those two don't stay in one place very long" Ami said.

"Come on! I agree with Usagi-chan. It would be kind of like a reunion!" Minako urged.

"Ok" The others said in unison.

They flipped through the phone book looking under Meioh.

"Meia...Meiae...Meie...Meioa...Meioae...Meiobi...oh come on! Oh look Meioh! There see! No that's Meioh, Yen. Sorry. But right above her is Meioh, Setsuna!"

Usagi grabbed the book and dialed the number it said. She got through and jumped up and down when Setsuna answered it. She loved the idea and came over with Hotaru right away.

"It's wonderful to see you all again. The party idea I feel is wonderful." She repeated when she got there.

"I can't wait to see Chibiusa-chan again." Hotaru said.

"Ho...Hotaru-chan, you're in your old body. The 12 year old one!" Usagi exclaimed when she saw Hotaru.

"I know. I've been like this for a week!"

"How did it happen? An enemy!"

"No, I just woke up like this!"

"Won't Chibiusa-chan be surprised."Usagi giggled.

"Anyway, Setsuna-san. Do you happen to know where Haruka-san and Michiru-san are?" Ami asked.

"Well yes but they won't be able to drive here by today."Setsuna replied.

"Come on Setsunaaaa-saaaan! We are talking about Haruka-san and Michiru-san here!" Usagi reminded.

"Even with little traffic, Haruka-san driving, and green lights they can't get from Kyoto to Tokyo at 6:00 before dark!"

"Kyoto! What are they doing there? " The girls asked, Usagi even starting to get up.

"Is there something you're not telling us? Setsuna-san!" Usagi exclaimed starting to walk over to Setsuna.

"No! No, no. Don't worry it's nothing like that. Those two just needed a change in scenery. Remember, Death Busters ended a while ago. I can call those two if you want though." Setsuna explained. "I just don't think they can get here that quick."

"We will try if you want." Hotaru added.

" What a relief!" Usagi said with a super deformed happy face on.

"Do you want us to call them?" Hotaru asked.

"No, you can call them in the morning. You can all stay here if you want because there's plenty of room!" Rei told everyone.

****

CM break

At Rei's temple, Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto, and Ami stayed the night. Minako and Usagi's parents wouldn't let them but Ami's mom didn't mind because she was working late anyway. 

"Thank-you for letting us stay here." Hotaru said.

"No problem, I'd feel alone in this temple a lot. It's nice to have company, especially with Grandpa gone." Rei replied.

"But what about..." Makoto started

"It's a relief to have _him_ gone!" Rei lied.

"Good night you guys." Setsuna laughed as she turned over to go to sleep.

"Goodnight."They all answered.

In the morning, they decided to go to the park. There they were going to meet Usagi and Minako. Mamoru also. Of course, Usagi came late...

"USAGI-CHAN! Do you ever remember anything? Can't you wake up early for once? Even on weekends like today, summer, not a cloud in the sky day, you're late going to a park!" Rei criticized her when Usagi arrived an hour later.

"GET OFF MY BACK REI-CHAN!" Usagi snapped back.

"I will when you arrive on time!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm going to be late to get off you're back."

"You're so mean!"

"Well you're so late!"

"Stop yelling!"

"You first!"

"I'm embarrassed to know those two" Minako said to no one really.

"We should stop them." Ami stated 

"I recognize those voices all too well..." a familiar voice said from behind.

Rei and Usagi stopped fighting and turned as did everyone else. Standing behind were four familiar figures. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.(Yes I said FOUR but wait) Those former singers had returned to their planets the last battle. ALSO with them was a girl with long red hair (a 100% good guy with red hair!) in a strange yet similar style to Usagi's. 

"Kakyuu-hime-?" Makoto asked. " You're dressed like one of us!"

It was true. She had jeans and a long-sleeved purple shirt. Her hair had a hat that you could swear was Chibiusa's.

"Well, at least now I know I look the part." Kakyuu smiled.

" We thought we'd hold you to that 'come an visit any time' offer." Yaten grinned.

"Great! We didn't have to search the universe for the Kiminko System! You see, we were going to have a party with all the Sailor Senshi for the last battle and now that we have you four all's we need is Haruka-san and Michiru-san and we can start preparing!" Usagi exclaimed right in front of Seiya.

"I think we came at a good time." Taiki stated.

They stayed at the park for about an hour talking about old times. The Inners told the Starlights about the battles they had before Galaxia and what the future Earth was going to be. The Starlights told the Inners about the Kiminko System.

"That sounds a lot like the Silver Millennium, only smaller and still around." Usagi said.

"When should I call Haruka-san and Michiru-san Usagi-chan?" Setsuna asked.

"Right now is ok." Usagi answered.

" And tell them to meet us at the temple. We really should start preparing for the party." Rei added. "You four can come to the temple also."

Setsuna dialed a number on her cell-phone and did that. They went back to the temple and an unforgettable yellow car drove up carrying the senshi that had been the worst enemy and best ally's much more than once. 

"Hey guys! Long time no see. You four are here too?" Michiru said when she saw the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu. (Haruka's face was turned away, most likely glaring because she had never liked the Starlights if you can remember.)

"You too." Seiya replied.

They started off right away. Makoto would take care of cooked food (duh), the Starlights would work with music, Setsuna and Hotaru would get the food that would need to be bought(chips, soda, popcorn seeds), Ami and Minako would get decorations, the party would be at Rei's temple and Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, Kakyuu, Minako(again) and Mamoru would take care of organizing event's and getting the outline of battles in order.

They had just gotten the decorations up when the doorbell rang.

"The foods not ready!" Makoto yelled.

"There are more decorations you know." Minako yelled.

"Guys, it may not be Chibiusa-chan." Ami said.

"I'll go and see." Rei said.

She went and the doorbell kept ringing and ringing, over and over again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rei yelled. "There!" she yelled as the door was slammed open.

There Rei thought no one was there but she looked down and saw a little girl.

The girl had large purple eyes, much like Rei's. But she had two long braids on either side of her head. She was a little taller than the height Chibiusa was. She had on a red T-shirt with black jeans.

She smiled back at Rei and asked "Is this the Hino Temple?"

"Wha- oh! Y-y-yeah! Can I-"

But the strange girl just turned around, put her hands to her mouth and shouted down the steps:

"This is it! The Hino Temple complete with priestess!"

"Are you sure this time?" a voice asked from down the temple stairs.

"Yes five times is wrong enough!" another voice said.

" I wanna go and sit! Why can't we take the elevator!" a voice complained

"Because there isn't one!" yet, another voice replied

From behind Rei Usagi asked "Who is it?

"I'm not sure yet. . ." Rei said. "Look!"

From the stairs appeared three more small girls and one boy. The first girl had bright blue eyes and long yellow hair tied back in a braid with a blue ribbon. She wore a white T with red pants.

The next girl had brown hair down to about Michiru's height. Big green eyes and a flower dress. 

The last girl was practically pulling up the boy. She had blue hair Ami's style but with a yellow bow. She had a light blue skirt and a dark blue shirt. She also wore glasses. The boy had brown-red hair and blue eyes. He had a white T and jeans. He also had a tired look on his face. They all had silver-colored backpacks with different trinkets on them. 

"Am I up yet?" The boy asked in his prone position.

"Yes. You are, no thanks to you." The girl with blue eyes sighed pushing up her glasses. 

The boy scrambled to get up but fell first before Rei questioned : "Can I help you kids?"

"Is this really Hino Temple?" The brown-haired one asked.

"Yes. . ."

"Good." The one with yellow hair answered "Let's go!"

With that all the kids walked right passed Rei into the temple, passed the puzzled senshi and into a room down the hall, out of hearing range. 

"Did they just do what I think the did?" Rei asked after rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like it." Usagi replied.

"Rei-chan what's with the kids?" Yaten said.

"I don't know."

"Well forget about them. we're rea- what! Red alert or, pink alert! We have pink clouds!" Mamoru said.

"Come on Usagi-chan!" Rei told Usagi.

"Ready when you are!"

Chibiusa dropped in, but not before those two shut the door _tight._

"_I'm back!_" Chibiusa yelled when she fell on cushions Mamoru had managed to throw down in time.

"Surprise!" Usagi yelled. "We're having an all-senshi party! We just finished."

"It may be an all-senshi party but it's not an all-senshi temple! Keep your voice down Usagi-chan!" Minako reminded. 

"Duh Usagi-chan! Keep quiet!" Rei shouted as she hit Usagi on the head to keep her silent.

"Uh, I think we had better update the little one here on as to what's going on." Haruka suggested.

"Wow! Everyone's here" Chibiusa exclaimed.

"Well, when Usagi-chan says all senshi she means all the senshi!" Ami giggled.

Then the party started. The food was great and so were the games. Everyone learned a thing or two about everyone else and everything was senshi related. They just slipped into the review. Flashback of difficult battles Michiru even molded some glasses with moons from her art class. They worked too! Everyone loved Makoto's crescent-moon cookies.

Everything was going great until about two hours later the door opened and the kids were looking into the room. 

"Uh-oh." Yaten said.

"This is bad." Seiya added.

"Maybe not." Mamoru said. "Hey you five, what do you want?"

"Really! I mean, why do you need the temple?" Rei asked trying to get them out of the room.

"These guys came a while ago. A little before you came. Speaking of little" Hotaru added "did you notice I'm not? I have the twelve-year-old body minus the weakness! Isn't it great Chibiusa-chan?" 

"Yeah but Hotaru-" Chibiusa started.

"Chibiusa-chan!" The girl with the yellow hair yelled.

"Isn't that Princess Serenity's nickname?" The boy asked.

"We are in the right place!" The brown-haired girl exclaimed and threw up her hands with joy

"What are you guys doing here?" Chibiusa demanded.

"The same reason you are." The yellow haired one stated.

"Girls!" Diana yelled as she jumped into the brown haired one's arms.

"You know them?" Usagi asked.

"Of course she knows us!" The boy shouted, offended.

"Momo-kun, you're here as well?"

"Duh! Oh, Princess sorry. Yes I am too." The boy said.

"Momo-_kun_!" Mamoru said offened.

"Who are these people sweetie?" Setsuna asked.

"Well you know how I'm Usagi-chan's future daughter? Well they're something like that. . ."

****

----END OF EPISODE 1----


	2. back from the past

Introduction (Usagi) _Guess what? Chibiusa isn't the only person from the future and we're supposed to train them! They all want to become Super Sailors just like their parents and to top it off, there's a monster! What did I do to deserve this man! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!_

**Sailor Moon Chibis Episode 2**

**_"Back From the Past" _**

"You mean, you guys, are our . . ." Minako stammered and pointed at the kids then at herself. "Who's the father?! Who's who? How many? How old? When? When?! When! And where?! Oh my gosh!" Then she was running around the room until Usagi poured water on her.

"Thanks Usagi-chan. I needed that."

"What are you guys doing here!" Chibiusa demanded.

"Well I think we owe the senshi an introduction first don't you think so?" The one with blue hair replied.

"That's a good idea." The one with yellow hair agreed. "I will go first."

She walked to the middle of the room and made sure that she had everyone's attention before she did (or at lest decided) to do anything. 

"My name is Micha Aino Kou. I am the future daughter of the world famous, most popular, absolute best, number one: singers, actors, movie stars, Broadway stars, Sailor Senshi Super Sailor Venus: Minako Aino and Sailor Star Healer: Yaten Kou. I am Sailor Chibi Venus, Senshi of Love, from the Inner Senshi. I am Leader of the Sailor Chibi Senshi under Super Sailor Chibi Moon. I enjoy singing, dancing, acting, and Sailor Senshi history. My best subject is Gym and my worst subject is Math." She replied.

Minako was blushing thirty shades of red but smiling from ear to ear. Yaten was simply blushing one hundred shades of red and pink. Usagi was giggling so hard that she could not contain herself. Micha went and sat at the table with the food and waited. The next girl was the one who had answered the door. She skipped up, braids bouncing, and stopped at where Micha had been. then she turned around and said:

"Hi! My Name is Reia-"

"Wait!" The girl with the blue hair stopped her. "Remember what King Endymion said. Unless your Father is a senshi you can't say who he is!"

"Oh but! Ok." She said with a slight sound of disappointment. "Anyway as I said I'm Reia well, Hino I guess. I am the daughter of the famous priestess and songwriter and Sailor Senshi Super Sailor Mars. My father, well I can't say but let's just say he worked at the temple too, and he's not my great-Grandpa!"

At that moment everyone suddenly knew the Prince Charming for Rei! Rei blushed almost as red as her Sailor Suit! 

"I am Sailor Chibi Mars," Reia continued. "Senshi of war and fire from the Inner Senshi and one of the four senshi who protect the Princess. I enjoy predicting the future, singing and watching Sailor Moon on TV. My best subject is Sailor Battle History and my worst subject is Foreign Language."

She then sat down next to Micha as the Inners started to tease Rei about her future lover. The girl with the brown hair then got up ready for her introduction. When she got to the spot the Inners had laid off of Rei. . . for then. 

"Hello." The girl started. "My name is Minda Kino Kou. I am the daughter of the world famous chef and Senshi: Super Sailor Jupiter Makoto Kino and the singer Seiya Kou. I am Sailor Chibi Jupiter, Senshi of Protection and Thunder, one of the four Inner senshi who protect the Princess. I like Senshi practice, Sailor Moon Movies, and Flowers. My best subject is Senshi practice and my worst is Sailor Battle History."

"Seiya-san and Mako-chan?" Usagi whispered. 

"Seiya and me?" Makoto said.

Seiya was blushing harder than anyone had been so far. He had a million thoughts and questions racing threw his mind but Minda took her place amongst the other two and started munching on some pretzels. The girl with the blue hair was next. She and the boy went up together though she did the talking.

"Hi. My name is Ami-Anne Mizuno Kou. This is my brother Mamo Kou. We are the children of Taiki Kou, singer and Sailor Star Maker and our mother the number one doctor and senshi Super Sailor Mercury Ami Mizuno. I am Sailor Chibi Mercury, Senshi of Wisdom and Ice, of the Inners who protect the Princess. He is Chibi Tuxedo Kamen(_mask for dub fans_). Chibiusa's future husband."

"Not if I can help it!" Chibiusa shouted." What are you five doing here anyway?"

"Your visit was too short." Micha answered. " And Neo Queen Serenity said that _all_ the Sailor Chibi Senshi was going to go to the past to be trained by the best. And Neo Queen Serenity is the only person who when she says all the Chibi senshi, she means all the Chibi senshi." 

"So you're all the Inners little Chibiusa's?" Setsuna asked. 

"Hey wait! If we all have Future kids, don't the Outers have kids too? " Usagi asked.

"I can answer that Usagi-chan, I think." Haruka said. " Michiru-san and I are going to be together, Hotaru-chan is still probably to young, maybe just go married, and Setsuna-san is most likely to busy with time for relationships."

"I see, too bad." Usagi said, sounding very upset.

"That's not true! That's not what's happened! What happened was tha-" Mamo started.

Ami-Anne quickly put his hand over Mamo's mouth and said: "Be quiet!"

"Shut up!" Minda exclaimed.  
"This is why everyone calls you 'Little Usagi', because you act just like the history books say!" Micha yelled.

"It's uh. . .umm. . . close enough to the truth. Right Guys?!" Chibiusa said sharply. 

"Right! Right Chibiusa-chan!" replied the Chibis.

"Hmmm, well, where are all of you going to sleep? How long are you staying? What time is it Mako-chan?" Rei asked looking for a clock. 

"It's 5:26PM." Makoto answered. 

"Well, where are you going to sleep and how long are you staying?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, what happened to the backpacks you had?" Usagi questioned.

"We unpacked them in that one room down the hall. They had sleeping bags on them. We are staying as long as Chibiusa-chan is." Ami-Anne answered.

"But you can't stay that long!" Makoto replied.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you but my Grandpa will be home in a month! Well, actually five weeks, but no more than that because he can't have you!" Rei said.

"Don't worry. We know what to do then." Micha replied.

"We mind as well clean up the party stuff. It has no more use now." Yaten reminded. 

"Right." Taiki replied.

Then the senshi and the Chibi senshi started to clean up all the party stuff. It took a while, about a half-hour because no one was really concentrating. When they finally finished. Everyone had to go home because it was so late but the promised to meet at the park tomorrow.

Haruka and Michiru went to Hotaru and Setsuna's home. The Starlights and Princess Kakyuu went to the apartment they were renting. Everyone else went to where they normally went to go home. 

"Do you all have pajamas?" Rei asked the Chibis.

"Yeah! See mine? I got it for Christmas last year from my Gram-Gram." Micha said turning excitedly, around showing off a sparkly yellow nightgown with angel pictures on it." It's my absolute favorite."

"Great. It is very nice. Now you all know where everything is right? The bathroom and all? Oh and don't get scared if you hear some noises early in the morning, it's just me ok?" Rei reminded them.

"Gotcha!" The answered.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Rei-san! Sweet dreams!"

That night Rei had a nightmare. She was dreaming that she was walking in this long hallway (in normal clothes) that didn't end. It had no doors at all. Then, old bad guys that never turned good's shadows were chasing her (such as Queen Beryl, Sailor Iron Mouse, Zoycite, Witches 5, etc.) and their laughing was echoing through the halls. The start to get closer and she starts to run. She keeps running until a Black Hand, (not Wiseman's) grabs her ankle. She is pulled back to the shadows. Then she wakes up sweating.

"Just when you thought it was safe, I get a premonition."

****

CM break

"Hey Rei-chan!" Usagi yelled and ran over. (in the park)

"Hi guys." Rei said. "Sorry I'm late." _I won't tell them about my dream. _She thought _After all, it was a dream, not a premonition. I might be nothing._

"So cool." Micha yelled. "We're in the park where the first battle with Mimete of the Witches Five took place!"

"She's right. . . " Usagi replied as the Senshi (except for Hotaru and the Starlights) looked around and realized it was true.

"Then let's hang out here. Come on, it will be fun." Mamo urged.

"Ok, for a little." Makoto answered.

Then Minda tapped Mamo once on the shoulder and said "Tag! You're DT, Doctor Tomoe! Level 3 for everyone but Moon. No Holy Grail!"

Then they all started running from Mamo. The senshi was confused until Chibiusa told them what was going on.

" It's a game. Mamo was tagged Doctor Tomoe or DT. What he does is run around and tags you. If he tags you, you become one of the Witches 5. If two people attack the Witches 5, you become normal again. If you're tagged again you become the next DT, or if everyone is one of the Witches 5, the DT wins. If the Witches 5 tags you, your heart-snatched or you're frozen like in freeze tag. If twice the Witches 5 people tag you, you become the Witches 5. Once there is no more Witches 5, you become a Diamohn. The Diamohn just go around freezing people. If you're not tagged, you are a sailor senshi turning people normal. You can attack and when you attack, whatever's attacking you can't attack for 5 seconds. If three senshi attack the DT, the DT turn's normal and the Sailor Senshi win the game." 

"Complicated." Usagi stated.

"Not real-" Chibiusa started.

"Chibiusa's Eugeal!" Mamo yelled as he tagged Chibiusa.

"Hey! No fair!" Chibiusa complained.

"You know the rules Chibiusa-chan!" Micha shouted. "We will turn you normal!"

"Don't worry! Let's go Sailor Venus!" Ami-Anne yelled.

"Ok! Here! Try VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

"Don't forget a SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

"Never!" yelled Chibiusa. "FIRE BUSTER!"

"Darn!" complained Micha. "Run!"

The two girls (Ami-Anne and Micha) ran in different directions laughing. Just when Chibiusa was about to 'take Micha's heart crystal' she was stopped by a SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE and SHINE AQUA ILLUSION. Chibiusa 'turned back to normal and they all were about to attack Mamo when there was a scream!

Everyone stopped what they were doing and transformed. MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKE-UP(ETC.) 

"You guys stay here ok?" Super Sailor Chibi Moon told the Chibis.

" No way Super Sailor Chibi Moon. We're going too." Micha said "CHIBI VENUS STAR POWER!"

"CHIBI MARS STAR POWER! "

"CHIBI MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"CHIBI JUPITIER STAR POWER!"

"CHIBI SENSHI MAKE-UP!" They all said.

The Chibi Senshi Transformed into the same level three costumes that the older ones had, only smaller.

" STAR POWER guys!" Chibi Moon said

"That's what we came to change!" Chibi Venus yelled.

"Stop arguing and let's go." Pluto said.

"Princess, you stay here ok?" Star Fighter told her.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be ok." She answered.

"Ok."

The Senshi ran to the very middle of the park and saw something that shocked ten of them. It was Mimete. She had two Diamohns out.(The one she used for the gardenerflower one and the one she used for the guy who broke up with herjump rope one ) they had gotten two of the crystals from two ordinary kids. Mimete didn't see the senshi yet. 

"Come on girls! SBO#2 formation! Let's go!" Chibi Venus yelled.

"I haven't got a clue what she's talking about." Chibi Moon said.

"Hey! Mimete!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. Mimete turned around and faced the Sailor Team that beat her long ago.

"How dare you decide to show up and rave havoc once more to this world. We can't possibly forgive you! For love and justice, the sailor team! In the name of the moon, we shall punish you!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled. 

"Long time no see! At lest for ten of you! Come on Diamohns!" Mimete shouted.

The Diamohns immediately reacted. The flower one put her arms in the ground and caught Eternal Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon. The jump rope one started the jumping mess. 

"Something's different!" Mars shouted. "She's much faster! Uh!"

"This one's tighter! It has thorns too!" Chibi Moon yelled.

Mercury quickly put on her scanner but she had to put it back really fast because the monster came around again.

"Ha ha ha! There's nothing to scan Mercury! We are simply much stronger now! We'll destroy you and take over the world successfully this time!" Mimete yelled. "I mine as well fill you in. Our Dr. Tomoe has been reborn. He he's able to make our monsters more powerful so we can finally destroy you senshi! And that's only the beginning! Well take over the helpless planet forever! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"**No you won't!**"

"Who said that?" Mimete looked around.

"How dare you try and destroy our parents, the undefeatable Sailor Senshi! Do you think that they didn't have back-up? Are you completely dumb?"

"Of course she is! She's the bad-guy!, or. . . girl!"

"Oh yeah. . . !"

"Who are you?! And where are you hiding? Come on out, cowards!" Mimete yelled and started looking around for the owners of the voices.

"Sailor Chibi Venus!" Chibi Venus yelled from behind Mimete.

"Sailor Chibi Mars!" Chibi Mars yelled from Mimete's right.

"Sailor Chibi Mercury!" Chibi Mercury yelled from Mimete's left.

"Sailor Chibi Jupiter! " Chibi Jupiter yelled from far in front of Mimete, behind the mess.

"CHIBI CRESCENT BEAM!" And it hit the arms of the flower Diamohn right off. It freed the two moons. 

"CHIBI BURNING MADALA!" And it temporarily stopped the insane jump rope monster.

"No! No! NO! Hurry Diamohn! I don't want to fail AGAIN!!" Mimete cried at the Monsters. 

" Sailor Moon! Get rid of these has-bin monsters again!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted.

"But, they're stronger!" She complained.

"Reality check! SO ARE YOU!! Come on Sailor Moon!_ Eternal Sailor Moon_!!" Chibi Moon yelled.

The Diamohns started to get up. 

"HURRY!" Chibi Mars screamed. "They're getting up!"

"Right! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" And the Diamohns were destroyed.

"Damn you Sailor Moon! You wait and see! I will destroy you some day and darkness will prevail! You had better watch out!" Mimete yelled. "You wait and see! You wait and see!" She _teleported_ out of there.

"Wait, did Mimete just. . . "Sailor Moon started.

There was a long silence. The old enemies were back. What was there to say?

"I can't believe there back, and stronger! What if the Sailor Animates are back too? Then what do we do?" Sailor Mars panicked.

"Forget the animates, what about _Sailor Galaxia_!" Fighter yelled. "Oh no Princess Kakyuu!"

"I'm fine." She informed walking to them. "I'm also happy you're all safe. All of you, that is. Not just you three."

"Thank you Princess Kakyuu." Pluto said.

"Is everyone ok?" Saturn asked looking around.

"Wait a minute." Neptune said.

"Wasn't there a Chibi Kamen or something?" Uranus asked.

"Mamo-kun!" Chibi Mercury yelled covering her mouth from shock.

"AMI-ANNEEEEEE-CHAAAAN! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP MEEEEEEE! IIIIIIII'M STUUUUUUCK! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!!"

"He's stuck in the tree again." Chibi Venus told them. "Just like he always did in practice."

"Good thing we didn't need him." Chibi Jupiter replied.

"Will we ever need him? I mean, he is Mamo-kun after all." Chibi Mars added

"Chibi Mars!" Chibi Mercury reprimanded. 

Chibi Tuxedo Kamen was stuck in a tree. The tree Micha had been in front of. His mask had fallen off his face and he was hugging the tree. Every time he tried to move, his feet would slip on the cape and he would start to fall. 

"Oh brother, literally!" Chibi Mercury said.

"I'll get him." Chibi Venus said.

"No! The Love Me Chain will hurt him! Don't!" Venus yelled.

"Relax. I wasn't going to do that." Chibi Venus replied. "All ready?"

"Yup! Come on Chibi- V !" Chibi Jupiter and Chibi Mars yelled by the tree.

They had their hands together, up side down, the second of hands under the first, waiting for Micha to jump on it. Micha ran up jumped on the hands which pushed her up the tree. She than grabbed hold of a branch and swung herself on. She climbed until she was high up the tree where Mamo was. 

"It's suicide to jump from here!" Mamo told her grasping the tree tighter.

"I know that already! You don't need to remind me! Now hold on!" she said.

Mamo held on to her waist and she did a VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN to a higher branch and let them slowly go down. When they got down, Mamo kissed the ground and said: 

"Oh sweet ground. (*kiss*) Yuck! Disgusting ground! (-spit-)"

Then everyone laughed.

"These guys sure can make you forget the troubles." Usagi whispered to Ami.

"Yeah; but the return of Mimete is still at large!" Ami whispered back to her. 

"Let's discuss it when these guys aren't around." Minako whispered. (She had been eavesdropping.) "They don't need this stress.

Chibi Moon too."

----**END OF EPISODE 2**----


	3. oh brother

Introduction: (Usagi) _Can you believe that we have even more kids in the future? _(Makoto) _Not you Usagi-chan! Us! _(Usagi)_ Whatever! The point is the chibi Starlights come today! Stay a little longer and we'll meet them and another monster! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you! _

**Sailor Moon Chibis Episode 3**

" Oh Brother "

"I can't wait for the next battle." Micha stated. 

"I know, it was fun." Ami-Anne agreed.

"When I can throw a rose good, I'll agree with you two. Until then, I have no opinion." Mamo told them.

"But I thought you're opinion was 'Help me! Save me! It's too scary! Help! I'm going to die! Oh save me please!' That's not it?" Minda imitated Mamo.

"Leave me alone you girls!" Mamo yelled and stomped off.

Mamo walked away from the spot where they had been talking in the temple. He went to his sleeping bag and pulled up the covers over his head.

Meanwhile outside the older senshi was having a meeting to discuss the strange revival of their defeated enemies.

"I don't know how they could have come back to life and gotten stronger! It just doesn't make any sense." Ami told them.

"Even if they somehow knew they were going to be defeated and traveled forward in time to here they wouldn't be any stronger." Setsuna replied. "And I didn't sense any change in the flow of time and space so that theory is out anyway."

"Mugen school is still a pile of rocks and the Tomoe House is still empty and For Sale. The Death Busters don't have the same base, if it's really them. I checked yesterday." Haruka added.

"So there not where they used to be, where are they?" Usagi asked.

"We checked Ginga TV, forget it they are not there!" Seiya put in. 

"Should we check the arcade center again for the portal to the Dark Kingdom?" Luna asked.

"No, I don't think they're there." Usagi answered.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think there in Tokyo." Michiru said. 

"Why?" Everyone asked.

"Think about it." Michiru told them. "We were able to destroy every monster they put out in Tokyo. If they made their base somewhere else, we wouldn't be able to beat them every time!" 

"But they would want a big city still," Luna reminded her.

"There are other big cities." Michiru replied. "For instance Kyoto. It is still very big and not to far away."

"You have a point Michiru-san but I think this enemy's main goal is to get rid of us." Taiki suggested. "I would wait until we have more clues before we make assumptions."

"Usagi-chan?" Michiru asked.

"I have to agree with Taiki-san." Usagi replied. "We only know Mimete's here. We don't even know if anyone else is involved."

"Ok then." Michiru agreed, though she honestly didn't. 

"Wow do you guy's think things through! My gosh I'm impressed!"

Everyone quickly turned around expecting a monster or villain but saw only a small boy with reddish brownish hair.

"Who are. . . " Usagi began

"Is Amy-Anne-chan present at this temple please?" He asked politely.

"AND MICHA-CHAN!" a voice yelled from behind.

"Or Minda-chan." a voice barely above a whisper came. 

"Guys please." The boy turned to say it behind him. He turned frontward and asked "Are they? Or if you have no idea what I'm talking about, say so because we had better be going."

"No, we know who you're talking about." Usagi answered.

"Hey! Micha-chan! Minda-Chan! Ami-Anne-chan Guys! Someone's here to see you!" Makoto yelled.

"Call Diana too." a new voice asked.

"Who said that?" Rei asked.

"Just me Rei-sensei." and with that a cat jumped out. Rei blushed when he said 'sensei.' The cat was black and white spotted. It had a crescent moon on its forehead like Luna and Diana. "Tell her it's Nyx and she'll come." 

"Nyx! Did someone say Nyx?!" Diana yelled running ahead of the other girls who had started to come out. 

As soon as Micha saw the boys she turned around and almost went back in the house but Minda grabbed her and pulled her up to them.

"So you three are from the future too?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, of course! I mean who did you think the Chibi Starlights would be?" answered the boy with short white hair.

"Well, do you live on the Kiminko System then?" asked Minako.

"NO! Didn't you tell them? Why don't they know?!" The boy with the reddish/brownish hair asked looking from the senshi to the Chibis looking very confused and upset.

"Sorry Tai-kun." Ami-Anne answered looking upset with herself.

"Nyx! I'm so happy you are here! I had no idea you were coming!" Diana yelled.

"Well leaving me alone with _these_ barbarian-like kids was NOT FUNNY Diana!" The cat known as 'Nyx' yelled back (none too happy).

"I had to go with the Princess."

"I don't care! Next time you had better tell me first!"

"I'm sorry, it was so short notice."

"I DIDN'T KNOW UNTIL YOU WERE LONG GONE!!!"

Then the boy with the white hair stepped between the two cats. "Hey now Nyx, Tai-kun. No one yells at their sisters before I get to explode at mine. You two (motioning to the two little boys) can step in and yell at her just as well."

"Glad to." the boy with the black hair replied as he put down the book he was reading called _Death Busters Volume 4, by Neo-Queen Serenity_. The book had a picture of a heart crystal and a black star on it.

Micha just started to turn when Minda, again, turned her around while saying "Face the music Chibi V."

" (*ahem*) **MICHA KOU-CHAN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU GIVE US A MAP THAT BRINGS US ACROSS TOWN TO EMBARRASS THE HECK OUT OF US! THEN YOU DIRECT US TO A PLACE WHERE THERE AREN'T EVEN DECENT JAPANESE SPEAKING PEOPLE! WE HAD TO LET TAI HERE GUESS WHAT THEY WERE SAYING BY HIS _LIMITED _ENGLISH! IF THAT ISN'T ENOUGH, THE MAP DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ALL OF TOKYO ON IT! LUCKILY, SAE MANAGED TO DIRECT US _WITH HIS BOOK _THAT HAD MAPS IN IT! NOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE FAST OR SLOW?!" **The boy with the white hair, um, yelled?

"YUIKI KOU-kun! Ok, if you weren't my brother I'd be choking you right now. Tai-kun, Sae-kun, don't even think of starting with me cause I will ring you're necks! I will admit, I gave you the wrong maps BUT, I did that so we would come in order that the Senshi joined the team! So please don't kill me bro'." Micha pleaded.

"Your brother?" Yaten asked.

"He's your brother?!" Minako added.

"Well my brother-sister I guess." Micha answered. "Tai-kun is Ami-Anne-chan's brother, and Sae-kun there is Minda-chan's little brother."

"Oh, more. Well Micha-chan, Yuiki-kun, are there any more kids coming from a different time period I should know about?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"NO! No, never! Just us! Why would there be? We would tell you! This was just a little joke I was playing. No more jokes! Ha ha ha! Ok?" Micha answered _very_ quickly.

"But what abou-" Mamo started but Ami-Anne quickly put her hand up to his mouth and talked over him saying "Mamo! You shouldn't talk with your mouth full! Even potato-chips count you know!"

"Hmm, alright then! What do you guys say to an, um, investigation? You all can have a um, well LUNA!" Usagi said nervously and looked at Luna for help. 

Luna got the idea that Usagi wanted a meeting without the kids for a while.

"Why don't you Chibis have a Chibi Senshi meeting? Diana has seen us do them millions of times! Haven't you Diana? After all, you-" But Luna was cut of by Chibiusa butting in saying

"You're kicking us out aren't you? Fine then! Come on guys." 

She directed the Chibis out of the way of the older Senshi.

"THERE MORE CHIBIS?!" Rei yelled when the Chibis were out of hearing range. "That makes eight! They can't stay here forever."

"Um, why don't I go get to know them a little? They didn't seem too happy leaving." Kakyuu replied.

"But princess. . ." Seiya started.

"Not Princess. My identity remains a secret just as yours does. And if you have to add the 'chan stuff', use ordinary 'san', not 'sama' or 'sensei'. I'm a 'normal girl' now ok?" She said and giggled off as she went to the room the Chibis were in.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Yaten said.

"Anyway, what's important is where the heck are these kids going to go! Grandpa is known to come back from a vacation a little early. Where are we going to bring them?" Rei panicked.

"Well, since some are ours we could take ours. Not too many mind you because we don't have enough space. Maybe all the boys or one girl and those three." Seiya suggested.

"Good we'll give all the boys to you. Next."

"Why doesn't everyone else take their own daughter?" Usagi asked.

"Forget my house. I can't have a whiney little girl to explain to my Mom!" Minako objected.

"Whiney? Minako-chan, no offense but that girl acted _exactly_ like you. Maybe politer but to an extent." Mamoru corrected.

"No way!"

"Actually guys all the children in my opinion, acted exactly liked their parents from what I heard from them and from what I know from their parents." Artimis pointed out as Luna nodded in agreement.

"Except that Chibi Kamen. Momo-kun was it? He acts more like Usagi than Chibiusa does!" Luna added.

"This isn't important unless they have an Artimis-P we have a problem!" Rei panicked.(again)

"They do! Well an Art-P as they call it."

The senshi turned and saw Nyx and Diana. Diana started to giggle.

"If you wanted to know about the Chibis you should have asked their advisors." Nyx said trying to sound important.

"We'll tell you all you need to know." Diana said.

****

CM break

"So the Art-P ball is just like the Luna-P ball?" Usagi asked.

"Well, yes and no. It is the updated Luna-P you could say. It was designed for Micha. It can do some other things the Luna-P can't do. It can become a necklace for a plane carry-on and such. It can also make little pen-copies for the other Chibis. The copies can only put out the memory gas. So as to the parent's parent problem, the kids call the solution the 'Chibi-Chibi's Lie'. They will be your instant sisters or distant cousins or even your second cousin's-Aunt's-step-children's-cousin's-second-wife's-younger-adopted-daughter!" Nyx smiled. Seeing the confused faces he added "it's something Micha came up with."

"Oh, so I guess we're home free!" Ami replied.

"Anyway, sorry but what _I'm_ more concerned on, and I think you _should_ be to now that there's a solution to your problem is this new or old and updated enemy." Setsuna reminded.

"Good reminder." Makoto said.

"I think I'll sleep on it." Usagi answered, yawning.

"Oh Usagi-chan you're such a sleepyhead. All's you think about is eating, sleeping, and kissing Mamoru-san! Please grow up and not just when your Sailor Moon!" Luna answered. "Well come on Usagi-chan! If you make a decision stick with it! Let's grab Chibiusa-chan and head back home!"

"Geez Luna! Don't be so mean!" Usagi replied hurt.

The senshi went and collected the rest of the Chibis and brought them to their necessary homes. Kakyuu was very happy to not have to part with all the Chibis and know they would be seeing them tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in a familiar-looking laboratory somewhere out there. . . 

"Mimete! What a failure you brought! With two of my best-revived Diamohns too! Should I have sent you with some stupid Dark Kingdom Yoma instead?!" a familiar Doctor Tomoe yelled.

I have to put in what in his laboratory has changed. It isn't green, it's red walls. The Lab Coats don't have the black star. Instead there is a Black Diamond with a small, red, regular crescent moon. The moon is like a C you know? Anyway the Diamohn juice has different colors too. Blue, Green, the normal red-purple, and black. 

"I would hold my tongue if I were you Doctor T." a voice belonging to our old friend Mr. Jadeite in his old clothes but with the moon-diamond. "The Yoma failed just like the rest of your monsters!"

"Don't start on Dead Moon Circus either!" a voice that unfortunately belonged to a Para-Para. (She, you'll be happy to know, had eyes that showed she was under mind control)

"Sorry. It's just I worked so damn hard on the revival of the Diamohns! To have them destroyed on my very own Mimete here is so downing!" Dr. Tomoe yelled slamming his fists down.

"Then maybe you need to use a better warrior and make Mimete stronger?" The voice and body of Jun-Jun said.(Everyone of the bad-guys can teleport now and the Amazoness Quartet are all under control)

"I'll take the next mission. And maybe one of you will go with me? Give us a Circus one and we'll take care of the Sailor soon-to-be failures!" Kunzite said. 

"I'll go with the big guy here and let's use Fish-eye's old fake Pegasus. The Senshi had to become Super-Sailor for them to bet it so maybe if he's stronger they won't be able to win!" Ves-Ves yelled excitedly. Kunzite grimaced at 'big guy'.

"Hold it!" Iron Mouse said.

"Get out of here Sailor!" Para-Para yelled.

"For the thousandth time, we are on your side you Circus ape!" Iron Mouse yelled back. "anyway, the Dead Moon's Circus battle is missing important info. At lest the part after their first domination, which you're from. I'll have you know that there are more stronger Sailors that you never met! Saturn, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, Fighter, Healer, Maker, Chibi-Chibi, and a Princess who can use a defense blocker if Sailor Tein isn't lying."

"She's right! I saw them! Except for that Chibi-Chibi thing. There are also mini Sailors too! Out of the first ones there are little ones of each of them." Mimete shouted.

"Our new master has taken care of Chibi-Chibi. Turns out she's a star seed and as long as Galaxia's on our side, Chibi-Chibi is just a crystal. I am a genius!" Doctor Tomoe laughed. "Tell the master and The Heads the next mission is ready for action or at lest confrontation."

"Will do Dr. T!" Ves-Ves yelled.

"Stop calling me that!"

"You sound like Zirco when she yells that!" Jun-Jun answered.

"Her name is Zirconia!"

The Senshi had decided to meet at the park again because it was the biggest place and if the Chibis accidentally said too much there was a smaller chance it would be heard by normal ears.

The kids started playing the same game they played yesterday.(you know, DT) While the others were looking around in case another 'old friend' showed up. Soon though, everyone forgot what they had come here for and joined the game. The Chibis, (as they have come to be known) were definitely not normal kids. They were more athletic and faster than normal ones. Just when Usagi had become Tellu, they heard a voice.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, but we have to kill you now" Kunzite yelled.

"Kunzite????" The 5 (original) senshi yelled.

"Don't tell me you forgot me!" Ves-Ves added as she appeared.

"Para-Para! Cool! We get to face Kunzite and Para-Para! Wait, didn't the Amazoness Quartet turn good?" Micha exclaimed.

"One, that's Ves-Ves, two, they didn't ever officially turn good. That was the Amazon Trio." Ami-Anne reminded Micha.

"Oh yeah. . .!" Micha replied.

"So Mimete wasn't lying for once!" Ves-Ves exclaimed. "They did multiply! OK! Let's get down to work big guy!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me that." Kunzite muttered.

Ves-Ves pretended not to notice. "Come on out new and improved Circus performer!"

Out came the Pegasus monster. He looked exactly like it used to. 

"Time for fun! Get rid of the senshi and succeed this time!" Ves-Ves yelled.

The senshi transformed right there since the enemy obviously knew their identity. After they transformed they realized that Yuiki and the others hadn't.

"Yuiki-kun! Transform!" Chibi Venus yelled.

"Well, we can't!" Yuiki yelled back. "Not until Chibi Moon is _Eternal _Sailor Chibi Moon! Then we can transform!"

Chibi Moon asked "Me? Eternal? How does that happen?"

"Princess Chibiusa-chan, you have to evolve your weapon. You do that by strengthening your silver crystal." Nyx said.

"Just how do I do that?" Chibi Moon replied.

There was no time to answer. The Monster attacked with a rage! He just ran right to them really fast! Everyone screamed as they jumped out of the way. Princess Kakyuu tried to run with the chibi Starlights but to no avail. She simply stood in one placed and put up her shield with the chibi Starlights behind her.

"Let's do #SBO1 for this. Ok? Move out!" Chibi Venus yelled.

The Chibis ran in four different directions. The monster was confused at who to go after and before he knew it he was surrounded. When he went towards one the one across from her attacked. But level 3 chibi inner senshi attacks aren't enough to wear out an improved Circus monster. Before the Chibis knew it he started spinning. The villains just laughed. Uranus took note on the laughing that this was going to get bad and attacked the monster with a World Shaking attack. Now, a level 2 outer senshi attack will do damage. The monster got stunned and that gave Sailor Moon just enough time to do what she does. The monster was defeated and the villains just left without a word.

"I don't want to stay unable to transform!" Yuiki yelled. He ran over to Chibi Moon and grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her and saying "Become Eternal!"

Chibi Moon yelled "Stop-Yuiki-kun-I-will-try-if-you-just-stop-please!"

Nyx ran over and bit Yuiki's leg. Yuiki screamed in pain and let go of Chibi Moon. "There is another way to make her Eternal, but it's risky. If we take some of Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal Power and put it in Chibi-Moon's locket. The next time Chibi Moon transforms, she'll be Eternal. . .or she will not be able to transform and Usagi-chan will be only a Super Sailor. Want to try?"

Chibi Moon looked at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon answered "If you want to Chibi Moon."

"Ok."

Nyx walked over to Sailor Moons locket and did what looked like what Luna did to awaken the senshi again. Then he walked over to Chibi Moon's locket and shot a white beam to it.

"That's it." he said after that. "Now we wait until the next time you transform."

_I don't think that will be long. _Usagi thought.

**----End of Episode 3---- **


	4. a team divided

Introduction: Usagi: _Oh man! I thought we were bad. These kids are too much! They always argue and they know more about us than we do. What's worse is that we are losing hands! Haruka and Michiru think they should leave! Stay or in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!_

**Sailor Moon Chibis Episode 4**

"A Team Divided"

"Oh Usagi!" Chibiusa taunted. 

"What brat!" Usagi said turning her head from a conversation she had been in with Rei.

"Well, we need your help to study." 

"Study what?"

"Why would you ask Usagi-chan to help you study? She's an idiot!" Rei asked.

"Rei-chan!"

Then Micha turned to them. "To study Senshi Titles. We are having an argument. Actually, all of you could help."

"Ok" Ami said.

"We'd love to." Setsuna added.

"Great!" Ami-Anne said. "Now, we are working on titles. The question is 'What is Sailor Pluto's title?' The answer is Senshi of Time and Space but Tai-kun claims he's certain another book's answer is Senshi of Revolution."

"Uh, I'm not sure on that one." Usagi said. All of the senshi behind her had puzzled looks on their faces. At that moment, they heard the screeching of tires on the road.

"That's got to be Haruka-san and Michiru-san. They said they were going out to look for the enemy's base or something related to it." Setsuna informed them. 

They heard the door down the hall open and then their footsteps.

"I hope they found something." Hotaru said.

The door opened and in stepped Haruka and Michiru. As they walked in Haruka said "We didn't find anything but listen up. We think that something _is_ conspiring in another town pretty far from here. Michiru-san and I are volunteering to check it out. Don't take us the wrong way now. We are intending on staying out there if the enemy's base really is up there. We'll take care of any enemy up there and come back down here when we defeat the enemy. We aren't any use here. We don't have any future kids to watch, not that we'd be any good at it. That's where we're going so see you after this battle's over."

"What?!" Usagi yelled getting up.

"You can't!" Reia yelled getting up too.

"Of what use do we have here?" Michiru asked.

"We're a team!" Usagi yelled. 

"But we can get rid of the enemy faster if we split up. We'll keep in constant contact with you, we promise. If things get to rough, we'll call you. We will save more people this way."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. I guess we will see you then. Bye."

Just as the two of them headed towards the door Micha got up and ran and blocked the door and refused to move.

"You can't leave yet! You just can't." She yelled.

"Why not?" Haruka asked knowing that the two of them can't be that likable.

"Yeah, why not Micha-chan?" Chibiusa asked suspiciously.

Ami-Anne looked at Chibiusa with her guilty look again.

"Sorry, but understand that this is a matter of life and death. I know I sound crazy but you have to believe me! I'll die if you go! REALLY!" Micha yelled.

"We won't go, if you give us a reason not to." Michiru replied. 

"Well, I can't. I die if I tell and I die if I let you go. So just stay!"

"Four hours." Ami-Anne replied looking at her computer.

"Huh?"

"They'll come in four hours. All three of them."

"WHO?" Chibiusa yelled.

"The Chibi Outer Senshi of course." Mamo said but got smacked on the head by Tai right after.

"The What?!" Usagi asked.

"We're doomed you idiot! Now they're going to kill us! How could you? Oh man!" Micha complained. She had her hands to her eyes.

"Who exactly are they?" Ami asked.

"Well we mine as well make it a huge funeral." Ami-Anne said. "But I don't want to be accused of giving any info away. You tell it Nyx."

"Fine." He said. "Let the cat get killed! Oh, alright, listen up! The Chibi Outer Senshi are the Outer Senshi's kids. I have to admit. They are horrible! Although Hattie-chan's nice, I have to say."

"Horrible?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah! The worst! Hattie-chan's too young to realize that what Susan-chan and Michey-chan do are wrong but still!" Diana added.

Haruka still looked puzzled. Outer Senshi kids? So what? It's not like it was possible for Michiru and her to have kids so what was it of their concern? Maybe the kids just wanted to meet her and Michiru. But by the sound of the kids, Haruka sure didn't want to meet them!

"We're doomed! Doomed! There is no escaping them! And I was never able to become a Super Sailor!" Minda complained. 

"So what?" Yuiki yelled. "We are about to be killed and you're complaining about not being able to become Super Sailor?"

"Shut up!"

"Come now guys." Ami comforted. "No one's getting killed. What I am more concerned on is where are they now? Here or the future?"

"I kind of gave them a map to Kyoto. They aren't still there most likely though. They might even be in Tokyo by now. I just hope they don't find the right place!" Micha answered.

"I'm still confused." Usagi said. 

"That's nothing-new Usagi-chan!" Rei answered. "You're always confused!"

"REI!"

"But why do we have to stay? I don't understand what help we'd be with more kids." Haruka asked Micha.

"Please just stay until they get here, ok?" Micha pleaded.

"Ok. Until they get here." Michiru answered.

When the two of them sat down and the Chibis went back to studying, the older senshi went outside to discuss the mysterious new Chibis that would be coming soon.

"I still don't see how young children could be that evil." Makoto stated.

"I still don't see why they are coming in the first place." Yaten added.

"Well, they seem to be coming to train like Chibiusa-chan. The evil part I think is being exaggerated and I think I figured out why Micha isn't letting you two leave." Mamoru answered. 

"Please tell!" Michiru said.

"Well, no offense to anyone but we really are split up into three sections. In these sections are groups of close friends. In the future, it's my guess we are still the same way. So our kids would know people in these sections better than the ones outside the sections." 

"I think I get it." Michiru said.

"I'm in the dark!" Usagi complained.

"Ok Usako. We are split up into sections. The Starlights, the Outer Senshi, and the Inner Senshi. I think the future kids of Hotaru and Setsuna grew up living with the rest of the Outer Senshi so they would most likely want to see how Haruka-san and Michiru-san are."

"Oh. . ."

"Nice speech Mamoru-san but I have to point something out. The exaggeration of the evil, had to be exaggerated _from_ something." Seiya pointed out.

"Well;" Luna said " They are living in an environment of evil-fighting heroes in a castle of a King and Queen in a time of absolute peace so what is evil to them?"

"Good point." Artimis answered. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait and find out." Setsuna said.

"I want to know who the children's parents are." Hotaru added. "Because what Haruka said the other day was true. I am much younger than the rest of you so are any of the children coming mine?"

"And what about this enemy? If they can make our old enemies stronger can they make Sailor Galaxia evil again and stronger? She was hard enough to beat when she was the old one!" Taiki added.

"This is crazy! We don't know anything!" Minako yelled.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned around. There was a girl standing there who looked almost exactly like little Hotaru, only she had two long braids on either side of her face that went further down than the rest of her hair tied in a yellow ribbon.

"Yes?" Rei asked.

"Can you help me? There is this woman hurting my friends down the street. She has taken some things that are crucial to us too."

"What does this woman look like?" Rei asked hoping it wouldn't be one of their 'old friends'. 

"She has long red hair. She can fly and she is carrying this weird gun around and threatening to use it."

"Could be a number of people." Rei said

"We have to go then!" Usagi said, putting her hand on her broach. 

"Uh, Usagi?" Mamoru said, indicating the girl.

"Oh. Uh-oh! Um, Rei-chan you go first and we'll get more help!" Usagi said.

Rei gave Usagi a dirty look but then went with the girl to find out who exactly was doing what. Then the rest of them transformed. (Kakyuu had gone to help the Chibis study)

"Let's not tell the Chibis about this ok?" Venus suggested, turning to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon!"

"What?" Sailor Moon asked. She looked down and noticed that she was in the Super Sailor Moon outfit. "Oh no! NYX!"

"Stupid Usagi! Now the Chibis are going to come out!" Venus yelled.

And sure enough they did, Kakyuu too. They were upset that their parents were going to go fight evil without them. But were soon more focused on why Usagi was a Super Sailor.

"What happened?" Kakyuu asked.

"Your crystal, Sailor Moon, wasn't strong enough to give both Chibiusa-chan power to level up and for you to stay Eternal." Nyx explained.

"Does that mean me, Tai, and Sae can transform now?" Yuiki asked. Nyx nodded. "YES!" 

"How do I turn Eternal then?" Sailor Moon asked, worried.

"You have to create the power like you did originally. Chibiusa-chan, you try to transform into Eternal." 

"Ok." Chibiusa said. "CHIBI MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

It worked. Chibiusa though, had long hair like Usagi's but with her old buns; she had pink wings, and a pink skirt.

****

CM Break 

"Ok, we have to go get that enemy!" Sailor Moon said. "Super or Eternal, the enemy is more important than this! Let's go!"

The Chibis transformed, including for the first time the Chibi Starlights! They ran down the block that had a bunch of cracks in it. They saw (much to their surprise) Kaolinite [Kaori Night for dub fans]. She did have a weird gun with her. Picture Eugeal's Death (not Fire) Buster gun in red and with a green concoction in it.

When Rei saw them she yelled "it's about time you- Sailor Chibi Moon! Sailor Moon! What happened?"

"Well you see-" Sailor Moon started.

"MICHEY! SUSAN! HATTIE! What are you doing here?" Chibi Moon screamed when she saw the kids by Rei.

At that point, all the other Chibi Inner Senshi girls (and Mamo) ran behind their appropriate Moms while the Chibi Starlights backed up towards the older Starlights. 

"Hi Chibiusa-chan!" The girl who had been at the temple yelled waving her hands and smiling as if there wasn't an evil villain behind her. "This person stole our transformation sticks and won't give them back! Can you help us?"

"What! You mean to tell me the whole time I've been trying to stop Kaolinite without giving myself away, you knew who I was?" Rei yelled at the girl.

"Thaaaaaat's Hattie!" Yuiki said.

In front of Rei and Hattie there were two more girls dodging various attacks from Kaolinite. One girl had hair the color close to Michiru's but straight and in a complete ponytail. She was wearing jeans and a white T. The other girl looked like Setsuna without a bun. She was wearing a magenta shirt and jeans (can you tell jeans are popular?). The girls were very good at dodging and hadn't gotten hit once. 

"Let's attack her from behind. How about Mercury fogs up the place, and a bunch of people attack her while Kakyuu and Saturn protect those two over there. Then, before Kaolinite gets up I'll stop her with my Love Me Chain. Ok?" Venus told them.

"Got it!" Everyone answered 

"SHABON SPRAY!" "FIRE SOUL!" "WORLD SHAKING!" "STAR SERIOUS LASER!" "VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!"

Kaolinite was pretty weak at that point. She was able to pull the trigger on the gun and before it hit them, Saturn did "SILENCE WALL!" 

"Damn you Sailor Senshi!" Kaolinite yelled. "No matter. APPEAR MONSTERS!"

She threw two small boxes. The Senshi were puzzled, but still ready to battle. The boxes just laid there until Kaolinite yelled: "Get up you stupid things!"

Then the boxes got up and started to form into monsters. One of them was a Diamon Kaolinite had actually used. The Diamon that had attacked Rei in the first Death Buster episode. The other was a Dark Kingdom [Negaverse] Yoma. It was the one that Ami faced when she first became Sailor Mercury.

"You may think this is no big deal but I'll warn you now it is. I have no interest in terrorizing you, right now; it's just these three I want! (motioning to the three un-transformed girls)" Kaolinite laughed. "Surrender and leave! If not, prepare to die as you will have to facing these two!"

"We have never surrendered before, and we don't plan to do so because you told us to!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Prepare to be Moon-Dust!" Chibi Moon shouted. "We'll destroy anything you throw at us!"

"Well, well! What happened here? I didn't know Para-Para was playing around again. Hmm, I fell no Dark energy so you guys must have messed up for once. No matter, go and get them now! There is an award for you if you defeat them!"

The monsters ran over and began to attack. They were stronger and faster than they used to be. The Yoma threw the razor papers and at the same time, the Diamon threw her headpiece at the Senshi who got out of that range. Saturn stood helpless in front of the new kids with Kakyuu, wishing she could do something.

"Go help them." the girl named 'Hattie' said softly from behind.

"What?" Saturn said, still holding her Silence Glaive at the various attacks from Kaolinite with Kakyuu, who was also listening.

"We'll be ok. They need your help more than we do. We are a lot more capable than we look."

"I think I can keep this shield up." Kakyuu added. "She isn't nearly as powerful as Galaxia. I won't have any problems. Go!"

"OK" Saturn agreed. She ran as fast as she could (which is pretty fast compared to how she used to be.) Kaolinite either didn't notice or didn't care. When she got to the other Senshi she did as strong a Silence Wall as she possibly could. The monsters were so surprised at the sudden change in the environment that they fell back. Chibi Moon took this opportunity to try out her new attack. 

"Ok, let's try this out!." She said. "Like Sailor Moon, CHIBI SILVER MOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

Unfortunately, it only tired the monsters, but they got back up.

"Oh no! What do I do now?" Chibi Moon yelled devastated. "Help! Sailor Moon? I don't know what to do, and I'm exhausted.(she sat down) What do I do?"

Sailor Moon ran up to her. "Chibi Moon! Chibi Moon! She's out cold! Tuxedo Kamen! What do we do now?"

Tuxedo Kamen rushed beside Sailor Moon. "She's used up all her energy! Damn! She had the most power too! Sailor Moon, do you have your other wand? We could try that."

Sailor Moon tried to make it appear but to no avail. She had only one way to attack, which was the Moon Tiara Action, which she wasn't even able to defeat all of the weakest Yomas! If Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon's strongest attack just weakened the two monsters what was there to do now?

"Damn again! We've got no good options left! What can we do now?" Sailor Star Fighter cursed. 

"That's not necessarily true. I could use the Silver Crystal, only I'd be just about as helpful afterwards as Chibi Moon here." [Reminder: Sailor Moon's life is in danger every time she uses the Imperial Silver Crystal] 

"No! Sailor Moon! You dying is the last thing we need!" Jupiter shouted. Then she attacked the two monsters again. " We need you now more than ever!"

"If I use the crystal, I can defeat the enemy! I'll stop right away, I promise!" Then, Sailor Moon took out the crystal and almost instantly turned Eternal! "So that's what Nyx meant! Ok then. (puts crystal in locket) SILVER MOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

And of course, the monsters were defeated.

"Return their transformation pens now Kaolinite or we will face you too!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"I'm not as gullible as I used to be, so you had better think again! I have to prevent your inter- ah!" Kaolinite all of the sudden started shaking with a reddish-purple lightning and screaming. She fell to the ground and disappeared. There were three different transformation pens lying where she had been lying a minute ago.

Behind them Hattie was staring with the eyes Hotaru used to get. She wasn't moving at all. She started to turn towards Chibi Moon who started to rise and scream.

"Stop it Hattie! Susan, make her stop now! She'll hurt her!" Chibi Healer screamed.

"Do I have to? It's fun to watch!" The girl who looked like Setsuna yelled. "Oh fine!"

Then she Hattie on the head, HARD! That made Chibi Moon fall hard on the ground. 

"Are you ok Chibi Moon?" Chibi Healer asked as s/he with the other Chibis ran over to her.

"Yeah, I think so. SUSAN-CHAN! I could have really gotten hurt! Why didn't you make her stop sooner? It felt like my bones were about to explode!"

"WHAT? Sorry! I didn't mean to-" Hattie started but was silenced by Susan hitting her on the head again!

"Shut up Hattie-chan! You have nothing to apologize for! Besides Chibi Moon is fine so what does it matter now? Her attack didn't even work!" Susan said. "Plus I didn't even have to listen to you in the first place Yuiki, did I Michey?"

Michey (the girl with the ponytail) shook her head. Sailor Moon had a confused look on her face.

"Oh! We didn't tell you did we?" Chibi Mercury said to Sailor Moon, seeing her confused face. "We're not exactly one team. We're kind of like you guys were with the Death Busters. We're like two teams."

"No. . .not this. . .again!"

****

----End of Episode 4----


	5. my best enemy

Introduction: Usagi: Ok, this team is a mess! There is fighting worse than we ever had! Chibiusa-chan and Michey-chan seriously hate each other and Hattie-chan is caught in the middle! Susan-chan and Michey-chan HATE ME, the enemy is hurting innocent people! Oh geez! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!

**Sailor Moon Chibis Episode 5**

"My Best Enemy" 

"Oh man! We have to live with them too? Again?" Complained Micha.

"Just where did you expect us to go?" Susan said to Micha.

"Some-where where we aren't!"

"Well sorry!" 

"You're so mean!" Reia yelled.

"Do I look like I care?" Susan yelled back. "Have you forgotten me in such a short time brat?"

"Don't call me a brat!" 

"Who's going to stop me?" Susan asked. "Hattie-chan?"

"What?" Hattie asked as she looked up. (She had been unpacking the whole time and had not noticed the fight)

"Nothing!"

"Oh. Ok!" She smiled and when back to unpacking.

"Idiot." Susan muttered.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Ami said. "I don't think you should be so mean to these girls now. You apologize and we can start anew!"

"Let me think . . ." Susan said sarcastically. "Uh, no."

"What?"

"I said no. N- O. Next time stay out of this, you smarty-pants!" 

"Jackass!" Hattie called.

"_What_!" Rei said. "What did you just say?"

"Oh my gosh!" Setsuna said.

Everyone turned to Hattie.

"What's the matter?" Hattie asked, confused.

"Um, sweetie, that's not a good word to say." Setsuna tried to explain.

"Not jackass." Hattie said. "I said Jack Ass. My donkey, see?" Then Hattie lifted up her donkey to show everyone. It was a stuffed toy. Obviously old. "Susan-san helped me name it!"

Rei looked over to Susan who had a huge grin on her face. How could a child know something like that? Do something like that? And to top it all off, this was Setsuna's child? How in the world did that happen?

"I thought it was an appropriate name for a donkey." Susan stated sounding very proud of herself with her hands crossed across her chest. 

"And you called Reia-chan a brat?" Micha spat.

"Yeah, I did." Susan replied.

"You're the brat." Ami-Anne chimed in, but wished she hadn't because a hand came flying across her face. Susan's of course.

"You had better learn to keep your mouth shut!!!!!!"

"That hurt!!" 

"Duh!"

Ami was getting pretty upset but, she didn't know what to do. Someone else found the solution though. Michey came over and said in a monotone voice "Grow up Susan-chan. It's time for our five-hour training. Stop playing with these stupid kids and let's get going." 

"Fine Michey-chan. Hattie-chan! We have to go!" She yelled over to the little girl. "Sometime this year Hattie-chan!"

Hattie looked up and took the hint. "Coming Susan-san!"

The three Chibi Outers headed for the door but Minako called after them. "Where are you going? We're inside today. If you want to go outside we'll go with you."

Susan turned and said "Uh, no." And then continued walking.

Usagi called and started to walk after them. "But where are you guys going?" 

Susan yelled a little bit from the door. "No where! Leave us alone!"

"I suggest you do! You don't want to mess with them!" Yuiki called.

"Yeah, they break your bones! Two seconds flat would be my bet!" Reia added.

"Listen to them." Luna stated aloud. "They sound petrified of three children who I bet are not even three years older than them."

Nyx quickly stood up for the kids. "With good reason! These kids are exactly as they claim!"

"Wude and mean and stwong!" Diana agreed. "The wowst combination."

"Are you serious?" Artimis questioned.

"Why would we lie?" The kittens answered in unison. 

"Why wouldn't you?" Asked Makoto.

"I'm insulted!" Shouted Micha. "Diana and Nyx never lie! How dare you!"

"Micha-chan..." Reia warned.

"Don't forget who you are speaking to!" Ami-Ann added. 

"Oh, sorry." Micha apologized when she realized what she was doing. "I didn't mean to be so rude. Forgive me Makoto-san."

"It's alright." Makoto smiled. "I didn't realize you were so close to your advisors."

Setsuna looked out the window to see if she could see the other Chibis. "Are those three really that bad?"

"YES!" All the Chibis and Nyx and Diana yelled at once.

The older senshi were taken aback. They all took glances at each other, shocked at the result of a simple question. Seiya asked the Chibis "What did they do to you?"

"Everything! They are the worst people on all the planets!!!" Micha told them. "They are mean, rude, strong, evil, and just plain bad."

"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming??" Chibiusa asked the other Chibis.

"We were threatened with our lives." Tai answered.

"If we told anything about them, we were killed." Yuiki added.

"But of course Mamo-kun didn't listen." Minda said as a side comment.

"I'm surprised we are ok right now!" Ami-Anne told the others.

"That's just because it's time for their twaining." Diana informed Ami-Anne.

"What exactly did Michey mean by training?" Haruka asked.

"They are going to practice fighting for five hours. Sometimes with, sometimes without using their powers." Nyx answered. "I'm not so sure, but it is not a good idea to go near them at this time."

"This is so stupid!" Minako exclaimed. "What could those kids possibly have against all of you?"

"Ask them. Wait, don't ask them! You'll get killed!" Micha replied.

"Well I for one do not want to be in this mess again! I have been through it once, and I have no desire to be in a split team again. We are all Sailor Senshi and we are all friends. There is no reason not to be as one!" Usagi declared and then marched outside, with everyone following closely behind.

"This is a really bad idea!!!!!" Minda told them as they were walking.

"I have only just begun to train!!" Yuiki cried. "I don't want to die yet!!"

"And you won't. They won't kill you." Yaten assured him.

"They will!!!!!" Yuiki argued. "You don't know them!"

It turns out that the Chibi Outers were in fact fighting with powers. They were transformed and practicing their powers and defense on each other. 

"Dead Scream!" Susan shouted and aimed her attack at Hattie. 

"Chibi Silence Wall!" Hattie shouted and just made it. Susan laughed at Hattie's relieved sigh. Meanwhile Michey ran up and kicked Susan's staff away from her. She began a series of quick punches and kicks all of which Susan just managed to dodge. But then Michey landed a kick which threw Susan off balance. Then Michey landed quite a few more blows until Susan was flung onto the ground. Michey landed on the other side of Susan and then attacked with her power. 

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Susan dodged it, but instead it was headed straight for Usagi.

Mamoru jumped in and just managed to push Usagi out of the way. Everyone who was near or next to Usagi moved quickly away in order to dodge the attack.

"Why'd you move? You could of died and solved a lot of problems." Susan sneered to Usagi.

"Hi again guys!" Hattie yelled to them.

"What are you doing here? I thought I said not to bother us when we are training." Michey asked in a low tone.

"Sorry Michey-san!" Reia shouted.

"Please forgive us!" Minda added.

"You see, Usagi wanted to, um," Micha began.

"Say some stuff and we told her it was not a good idea to interrupt you guys." Yuiki helped.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't listen so we followed her." "Not because we wanted to interrupt you or anything." "But to make her not go which obviously didn't work. We're sorry!" Micha finished.

"Stupid idiots." Susan muttered.

"You're not supposed to be here." Michey told them angrily.

"Enough!" Usagi interjected. "Listen Michey, if there is one thing I have learned in my life, it's that a team should stick together, no matter what. A senshi is a senshi."

"And in my life I have learned that what you just said is meaningless." Michey replied coolly.

"What?" Usagi was baffled.

"I have never listened to you. Not in the future, and I am certainly not going to here. What you say is just a cover up for all your weaknesses. You claim a team should stick together, but you only say that so you can be protected. I'm not going to become one of your mindless zombies."

"You tell her Michey-san!" Susan yelled smiling.

"Only Michey would speak to the queen in such a way." Ami-Anne sighed softly.

"She hasn't changed at all." Tai agreed.

"You got something to say over there?" Susan shouted to them. The two jumped and shook their heads.

"That's it Michey! I've put up with you long enough." Chibiusa shouted angrily.

"Ooo" Susan said. "Little mooney's gotten angry."

"Are you challenging me?" Michey asked.

"Don't do it Chibiusa-chan." Micha warned.

"Yeah, we won't help you." Yuiki added.

"Thanks guys." Chibiusa said sarcastically. Then she turned to Michey. "Fine. I'll fight you."

"Hold on." Usagi stopped. "We can solve this another way. We don't have to fight."

"CHIBI MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE-UP!"

****

CM break

"You aren't going to win." Chibiusa told Michey. "I've been in the past much longer than you. I'm more powerful and I am the ultimate good. In the name of love and justice, I am Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon. And in-"

"Blah, blah, blah." Susan interrupted. "That's all we ever hear from you. Talk, talk, talk, and it never ends."

"But the speech is one of the most-" Hattie started.

"Shut up Hattie-chan."

"Ok!" Hattie grinned.

"You two stay out of this." Michey told them.

"Fine by me. I could use a break." Susan agreed. "Come on Hattie-chan." She and Hattie jumped over to the side of the training grounds, not too far from the other senshi.

"Ready?" Chibiusa asked.

"After your incredibly dumb and long speech? Who wouldn't be?" Michey got in her stance. "DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Chibiusa just managed to dodge it when Michey came speeding up to her and began a series of punches and kicks, each of which hit.

"Chibiusa-chan!!" Shouted the other Chibis.

Chibiusa was thrown across the yard. In the time it took her to get up, Michey was on top of her again with more punches and kicks. Chibiusa was knocked down again.

"Stop it!!!!!!" Usagi screamed.

"And why should she listen to you?" Susan asked Usagi.

"She's going to kill Chibiusa at this rate!" Ami added worried.

"And?"

"What do you mean and? Don't you care what happens to your princess?" Minako demanded.

"To be honest, no."

"What?"

"Hey, I was honest. I do not care what happens to Chibiusa-chan. Neither does Michey."

"That's horrible!" Makoto informed.

"It's true." Susan replied matter-of-factly. "And nothing you say or do is going to make her stop."

Michey continued to beat Chibiusa. Chibiusa never even had a chance to attack. Chibiusa could barely even defend herself. She managed to dodge most of the attacks that Michey used her powers with, but other than that, Chibiusa wouldn't be able to withstand it much longer.

Then a daisy fell down from above Michey and Chibiusa. It was Mamo-kun, or rather, Chibi Tuxedo Kamen. "I won't let you-ahh!!!!!" Mamo slipped on his cape and was hanging off the tree by it.

"You are supposed to throw a rose!!!" Ami-Anne shouted to him.

"Help me!!" Mamo yelled.

"Fascinating." Michey said sarcastically.

"It is!" Chibiusa added. She got up and ran to punch Michey. Michey grabbed Chibiusa's fist and threw Chibiusa a foot or two away from her. 

"Stop it!!!" Usagi screamed.

"Will you just get it through your stupid head that she doesn't really care what you say and if anything she is just going to do the opposite?" Susan remarked to Usagi.

"Yeah, Chibiusa-chan's a goner." Yuiki nodded.

"Too bad. I wonder who the next queen will be." Micha asked.

"I'm not dead yet!!!!" Chibiusa yelled as she got up.

"She can hear us from there??!!" Reia was shocked.

"You are really stupid." Michey told her in a cool voice. "Every time you get up, I'm going to push you down one way or another."

"You go girl!!!" Susan encouraged.

"Go where?" Asked Hattie.

"Shut up Hattie." Susan groaned.

"Ok!" Hattie smiled.

"You're not stronger than me." Chibiusa growled as she tried to catch her breath. 

"I think she's taken one too many blows to the head..." Ami-Anne replied to the group.

"Do you guys always make Chibiusa-chan fight alone?" Asked Setsuna.

"Do you have any idea how strong they are??" Cried Minda.

"Now there is a stupid Inner Chibi who is smart." Susan grinned.

"That didn't even make sense." Mumbled Tai.

"You want to say something??" Demanded Susan.

"Nothing." Tai quickly answered.

"Stupid." Susan brushed him off.

"I'm not the one who says stupid all the time." Tai whispered.

Chibiusa got in a fighting stance. She glared at Michey. "You are not going to beat me, Michey. I am Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon! Evil will not go unpunished!"

"What do you find in those ridiculous speeches that encourage you so?" Michey asked.

"What?"

"Never mind. You will lose. You will cry. If you beg for mercy on your hands and knees, then maybe I'll show you some." Michey started to charge at Chibiusa, when a huge, supernatural crash was heard in the distance. "Damn it." Michey muttered.

**__**

End of episode 5

****


End file.
